monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottonmouth255 - Fanfics
Cottonmouth255's Fanfic Inspired by a few of the fanfics already on the Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki, and a few other things as well, I've come up with a fanfic of my own. It is still in progress, so will be created one chapter at a time. Monster Hunter Destiny This fanfic is based on my fictional game, Monster Hunter Tri Destiny. It was inspired partially by a few of the fanfics already on this site, as well as, partially, the movie How To Train Your Dragon. It also has a little "surrealism" or "fantasy" incorporated into it (the main character is able to shapeshift and, later, talk to monsters). The story takes place in the Central World, the region in which MH3D takes place. The names of the characters come from some of my real-life friends. Additionally, the main character shares the name of my worst enemy, Taka the Gobul. Plot No one knows exactly what caused the war between humans and monsters. All anyone knows, or thinks, is that allowing these evil creatures to exist is a threat to mankind. Hunters, paid to slaughter monsters that attack villages and steal food, have already caused the extinction of Elder Dragons and Raptorial Bird Wyverns. And the monsters fight back with a vengeance. Taka, an unusual boy with unusual powers of shapeshifting, is picked along with his closest friends and worst enemies to be next in line to defend his village against the monster threat. Sent to a training school in the middle of the Central World, and given a special longsword named Guan, he prepares with his group for war, defeating captured monsters in the Arena Terra. As his friend Mylie is blinded by a Nargacuga and his enemy Hornt killed by a Barroth, Taka begins to question the war and starts to pity the monsters he kills, even crying over their carcasses. His friends grow more and more distant from him as he, ever so slightly, begins to side with the monsters... Characters Main Characters: Taka, Illeera, Mylie, Taahnn, Kiem, Hornt, Relcia, Kread, Ryka Monsters: Qurupeco, Rathian, Bruteon, Toxic Barroth, Nargacuga, Agsolstea + Dark Agsolstea, Gobul, Rathalos, Glauturna, Frozen Agnaktor, Jinouga, Sulphurous Bracchidios, Scoliarch, Deviljho, Warlaros, Taltaira Supporting Characters: Hydra, Bronton, Village Elder Chapters MHD I - Taka Enters the War MHD II - Meeting Guan in the Arena Terra MHD III - Thunderous Duo MHD IV - First Casualties Against the Brute Wyvern MHD V - Fight with the Sun Devil, Dark King, and Living Shadow MHD VI - Reunion with the Vengeful Leviathan MHD VII - Relcia, or Rathalos? MHD VIII - Best Friends Make Fierce Enemies MHD IX - Work of the Ice Worm! MHD X - Vulcan Versus the Yellow Slime Wyvern MHD XI - New Hunters MHD XII - Friendship and Love Triumph over the World Eater MHD XIII - Enter Warlaros, the Wyvern Warlord! MHD XIV - The God of the Skies MHD XV - Peace to the Central World Acknowledgements Inspiration Characters: My good friends - Arielle, Emily, Nathan, Mike, North, Claire, Drake, and Kyra NOTE: These people are by no means alike to the characters in the story. Only the names. Taka's Name: Taka, the Vengeful Gobul (Whom I Hate Above All Else) Monster Hunter Tri Destiny (the game): MH Freedom Unite and MH Tri G Plot: How To Train Your Dragon, fanfics already on this site Encouragement Friends: My good friends... See above MH Fans: Joker550 (to be continued...) Pictures Used A big thank you to the Monster Hunter Wikia for their extensive selections of screenshots and official artworks.